Battle At Noon
by Kunoichi-niichan
Summary: What happens if Itachi has a change of heart? What happens if Sakura andItachi always hung out at the same place? Man, I suck at summeries. Just RxR. ItaSaku pairing!
1. Sakura's POV

My first Naruto fanfiction! Muahahahahaha! Just read it and leave me a message at the end of this chapter. (BEEP!)

----------------------------------------------------

SARUKA'S POV  
I sat there watching the man by the river, he sat there meditating as his fishy friend swam in the river to cool off from the burning sun. As the sweat glinted off his shirt-less body, I serectly smiled from afar. This always happens at noon, and this has became my favorite time of day. As the wind picked up from around us, as the bird sang there sweet song, as Kisame kept bumping into rocks because he was trying to catch fish, Itachi Uchiha sat there meditating as if nothing was happening, as if he was in a world of his own. Sometimes I wonder what he is thinking about, or who is he thinking about. One day, at noon obviously, Itachi slightly opened his and looked at me while I was practicing my Kunai aiming. "You know, it would be better if your legs were 2 feet apart, not like if you were trying to take a gaint step forward." His words made me lose my concentration sending one of my kunai's into the ground beside him.  
"I'll do things my way, you do things yours. Okay?" Itachi smirked and looked away, I knew he was laughing but since he was all mister loner and over confident he tried to hide it.  
"And why are you practicing your aiming anyway? You might not have any kunai's on a mission one day. So why don't you prctice something else?" I looked at him with my hand over my mouth slighty to cover up the laughing.  
"And why do you have to meditate without your shirt on? Last I checked, you didn't need to do that for mediatating." He looked away, I knew I hit alittle sore spot.  
"You know I'm still stronger then you right?" I heard that as a challenge.  
"Your alittle bit cocky, aren't you? Wanna take me on?" I said cracking my knuckles. He laughed at my request.  
"I'll go easy on ya, since your a girl and all." I smirked at his little ...compliment.  
"Well this girl you call weak is stronger then your average boy." He laughed again, as he stood up brush the dirt off his black pants I couldn't help but smile.  
"Fine then. Let's get this fight on." He said standing his ground. I stood in the same position I was standing in. I didn't change a thing. The wind whistled the sounding bell as he dashed for me. Jumped over him and landed on a branch. As I stood there looking at him above the ground. "Stand still will you." He damanded.  
"So you can get your hands on me? I can't wait." I said mocking him. He seemed to smile at the request. He took a kunai hidden in his pocket and sliced the tree's arm off as I landed on the ground and both my feet. "Dainty as a butterfly." I started disappearing infront of him and reappearing behind him. "Sneaky as a snake." I said kicking him into the river. I stood proudly as he staggered out of the shallow river. As he shook the water off his body, his body seemed to glow. I never seen him in this light before. I smiled at the sight.  
"Nice move but I saw it coming, I'm trying to boost your confidence." He said walking off of the river dripping in water. I seemed to smile but this time he saw. "Enjoying the show I guess."  
"Heh, I figured." I giggled. I'm enjoying this more then would have thought. He's just toying with me but...I'm liking it.  
"You better watch your back." He warned.  
"Oh, I'm keeping a close eye on you." But Itachi thought other wise. The one in front of me was just a decoy as he knocked me on me knees. "I told you." He said punching the ground, I rolled out from him landed put my hands on my chin.  
"You were so close. Nice try though." I said. I giggled as he lifted his dirty hand out of the ground. This is going to get interesting.


	2. Itachi's POV

Shorter then the first one but who cares. I don't, do you care? Do you? DO YOU?! Good.

Disclaimer: You get the deal.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi's POV

Heh, so she knocked me down. But I let her do that. For some reason, she makes me feel nice. Like I actually have a heart. (That's a first) As I stood up brushing the dust my pants, she stood there giggling. Damn that is cute. "What's wrong? Mr. Uchiha tired from battling a girl?" She mocked. I laughed at her innocence.  
"The only thing I'm tired of is this charades. Your not worth my time." I sighed turning away, from behind Sakura was pouting.  
"Come on, but your already dressed...errrr. half dressed for the fighting part already." She giggled at her own joke. I turned and saw those big emerald eyes. I couldn't say no.  
"Fine then." I replied. I jumped up and shot kunais at her, she disappeared and threw shurikens at me. I jumped from the target to another tree and the Shurikens missed the tree. "Nice aiming."  
"That's why I was working on it." Sakura pouted. She sat down and grumbled. "If you don't want to fight me then go ahead with your "Training" She said with quote marks. I couldn't help it. She was damn cute.  
"Don't blame me if you such a spoil sport." I said. "I was actually enjoying myself." Sakura's mouth twitched alittle. "Are you trying to smile?" I asked as Sakura nodded her head. "You are adorable you know that?" I said taking her chin in my hand. I took her hand in mine, helped her stand up, then swung her into the river. I laughed, "Didn't expected that, huh?" As she stood up shaking the water off that skinny body of hers, It was such a good thing she was wearing a black shirt. (Preverted people!) As she shook the water off her hair, she seems to sparkle in the sunlight.  
"Nice and sneaky." Sakura said wiping the water from her eyes. "I should have expected that from Sasuke's older brother."  
"Don't you like him? I heard he disappeared somewhere." I said. Sakura appeared behind me.  
"Who cares about him, he left the leaf villiage so to hell with him." She said. I started liking her even more. I knew a move that could end this fight. I bent down and swing at her legs. She must have noticed and hit me first. We both fell down in the position that made her blush (People who read Kamichama karin, it's that pose. Yep that one. No, not that one. Yeah, that one.). I could felt the blood rushing to my face, but to her reaction I bet I remained pale.  
"Ummm...This was unexpected." She said. I could feel her breath on mine (Ooohhh! Minty!). The moment seemed prefect. She reached down and kissed me. It was perfect. (Me holds up sign that said AWWWW)


End file.
